Dodatek:Solucja do X i Y/Sekcja 8
Miasto Lumiose Po długiej podróży, nareszcie wróciliśmy do Miasta Lumiose. Teraz, kiedy zasilanie zostało przywrócone, można zbadać niemal całą metropolię w. Żeby zdobyć następną Odznakę, udaj się do Wieży Pryzmatu, która się znajduje w sercu miasta. Północny Bulwar Shauna dogoni cię, jak już wejdziesz do miasta. Zapyta, czy słyszałeś kto ocalił , ale nie ma zbyt dużej różnicy w tym, co jej powiesz. Po tym, zaprowadzi cię do Wieży Pryzmatu, by poobserwować przywrócenie prądu. Plac Centrico Ty i Shauna spotkacie przed wieżą tutejszego Lidera Sali, Clemonta, i jego młodszą siostrę, Bonnie. Clemont aktywuje system oświetlenia i wieża zaczyna lśnić. Rodzeństwo udaje się do wieży, a tym możesz się przygotować do walki z Liderem Sali. Sala Lumiose Sala Lumiose specjalizuje się w ch Pokémonach. Użyj ch ruchów by porządnie wyeliminować przeciwników, ale unikaj używania ch i ch Pokémonów. Pojedź windą na drugie piętro, gdzie spotkasz Bonnie. Poinformuje cię, że musisz pomyślnie odpowiedzieć na jej pytania, by przejść dalej. Wyświetli ci sylwetkę Pokémona, a tym musisz odgadnąć jego imię. By dokonać wyboru, będziesz musiał walczyć z Trenerem, który blokuje windę z odpowiednim numerem. Niewłaściwa odpowiedź równa się z walką z dodatkowym Trenerem, więc w Wieży Pryzmatu możesz stoczyć walkę z Trenerami, których ich liczba jest od czterech do dwunastu, nim dotrzesz do Clemonta na 6 piętrze. Poprawna kolejność to #3 ( ), #1 ( ), #3 ( ), i #2 ( ). Clemont zaczyna walkę swoją , Pokémonem dwu-typu i , który obawia się jedynie ch i ch ruchów. Jej ruch pozwala na taktykę 'wal i uciekaj', więc bądź ostrożny. może być uciążliwy ze względu na swoją Zdolność , a jego może zaszkodzić typom Kamiennym. W tym celu użyj ch lub ch ataków, by się go pozbyć. jest podatny tylko na Ziemne i Walczące ruchy, lecz trzeba uważać na , który może przewrócić każdy typ Ziemny. |} |} Po walce, Clemont wynagrodzi twój wysiłek Odznaką Woltów; teraz wszystkie Pokémony, łącznie te z wymiany, będą do poziomu 70 ci posłuszne. Młody Lider Sali daje ci również TM24 (Piorun) jako nagrodę. Holo Klip Kiedy opuścisz Wieżę Pryzmatu, otrzymasz Holo Klip od 'a. Profesor chce się z tobą spotkać w , która jest położona na północny zachód od Sali, pomiędzy Magenta Plaza a Jesienną Aleją. Kawiarnia Lysandre'a Wewnątrz zastaniemy Profesora Sycamore'a rozmawiającego z Lysandrem. Dwójka ludzi dyskutuje o Mega Ewolucji, a potem Lysandre powie o swojej pasji do piękności. Ujawnia też, że jest powiązany z potężnym królem który rządził Kalos 3,000 lat temu. Profesor uważa że Lysandre jest wielkim człowiekiem, który potem przed odejściem daje ci . Kolejny Holo Klip Po wyjściu z kawiarni, Trevor dzwoni do ciebie. Informuje cię, że ekipa ma spotkanie na . Teraz możemy już opuścić Lumiose, ale warto się tu jeszcze pokręcić. Północny Bulwar Biurowce Pierwszy biurowiec stoi blisko bramy . Nie ma tu nic interesującego, gdyż sesja zdjęciowa zajmuje dużą część holu. Drugi biurowiec jest zlokalizowany na zachód od bramy na . Na 2 piętrze, duch dziewczynki pojawi się za tobą. Wyszepcze, "Nie, ty nie jesteś tym...", przed zniknięciem. 3 piętro zawiera Bojowe Dojo, gdzie Kelnerka daje ci a Bojowa Dziewczyna da ci . Trzeci budynek można znaleźć na wschód od Hotelu Richissime. Pani Naukowiec na 1 piętrze szuka on Pokémona ze Zdolnością , , lub ; pokaż jej jednego z którąkolwiek z Zdolności, a ona wręczy ci . Na 4 piętrze, porozmawiaj z małą dziewczynką, żeby otrzymać . Kawiarnia Triste Kawiarnia Triste jest położona na północny zachód od bramy na Trasę 13. Jest tu kilka klientów, ale kiedy zmaksymalizujesz swoją stylowość, będzie tu trochę więcej klientów. Stoisko Placków Na północny zachód, naprzeciwko Jesiennej Alei, jest Stoisko Placków. Sklep oferuje za 100 ( 80 dla bardziej stylowych patronów), ale są dostępne tylko przez jedną godzinę w tym samym czasie. Mogą być nabywane począwszy od 3 nad ranem, 9 rano, 3 po południu, i 9 wieczorem. Raz dziennie może też otrzymać darmowe . Tylko ci z zmaksymalizowanym stylem mogą je nabyć o każdej porze. Muzeum Lumiose Muzeum Lumiose można znaleźć po drugiej stronie ulicy od Północnego Centrum Pokémonów. Wejście jest za darmo, ale audio-przewodniki są dostępne jedynie za 200 (albo za darmo, jeśli się jest wystarczająco stylowy). To pozwoli ci sprawdzić skrzynkę blisko obrazu, by otrzymać szczegółowe wyjaśnienie. Pogadaj z Asem Trenerów na 1 piętrze w celu otrzymania od niego TM82 (Ogon Smoka) Hotel Richissime Hotel Richissime jest luksusowym hotelem, po drugiej stronie ulicy od Zimowej Alei. Zagadaj do Pana Bondinga na 1 piętrze, by otrzymać Moc-O . Człowiek za biurkiem pozwoli ci zostać na noc, dzięki czemu twoje Pokémony będą wyleczone, choć trzeba za to zapłacić 100,000. Kobieta koło niego oferuje ci pracę w niepełnym wymiarze czasu, a na dzień daje ci trzy zadania. Wynagrodzenie waha się od 2,000 do 650 początkowo, i od 50,000 do 950, jeśli się wykona znacznie trudniejsze zadania. * : Odbierz zamówienie gościa i poprawnie je powtórz recepcjoniście Stew, łącząc opcje czterech fraz. Początkowo otrzymasz tylko jedno zamówienie, ale potem będziesz musiał poradzić sobie maks. czterema. * : Idź na pewne piętro, by spotkać obsługującego, Ward. Błyskawicznie zmień pościel na łóżku w każdym z czterech pokoi, ale musisz też unikać przeszkód na korytarzach. Na początku masz na to 75 sekund, a ostatecznie będziesz musiał się zmieścić w 40 sekundach. * : Służka, Esse, otrzymuje telefon od gościa, który chce pomocy w znalezieniu przedmiot na piętrze. Trzeba być ostrożnym, bo przedmioty są delikatne, więc nie możesz je zdeptać. Na początek, musisz znaleźć tylko jeden przedmiot w jednym pokoju, a w dodatku przedmiot będzie wciąż użyteczny, nawet jeśli raz na niego nadepnąłeś. Później, trzeba znaleźć na całym piętrze aż cztery przedmioty, a nadepnięcie chociaż jednego z nich jest wystarczającym powodem na to, że oblałeś zadanie. Warto porozmawiać z śpiewającą w łazience dziewczyną na 5 piętrze. Wtedy możesz od niej dostać to the girl TM49 (Echo Głos). Wrotkarz Blisko Hotelu Richissime jest wrotkarz, który uczy specjalnego triku, przewrotu w tył. By go wykonać, przyspiesz podczas zeskoczenia z poprzeczki. Kawiarnia Ultimo Kawiarnia Ultimo stoi na końcu Zimowej Alei. To ulubione miejsce dla fanów Super Treningu. Porozmawiaj z kobietą koło lady, kiedy masz w drużynie Pokémona, który jest Wyszkolony w Najwyższym Stopniu. Wtedy ona ci da . Kawiarnia Akcja! W dół ulicy od Kawiarni Ultimo jest Kawiarnia Akcja! Ta kawiarnia jest mocno powiązana ze wideami PR Trenerów. Pogadaj z mężczyzną koło lady, by odblokować trzy nowe frazy, których możesz użyć w tych wideach. Odwiedź to miejsce każdego dnia, by odblokować je wszystkie! Instytut Bitew Instytut Bitew stoi na wschodzie, blisko bramy na . Ta placówka pozwala ci przetestować ostatecznie twoje umiejętności bojowe, ale jest otwarta tylko dla tych, którzy stali się Mistrzem. Dworzec Lumiose Dworzec Lumiose jest położony obok Instytutu Bitew. Ten dworzec jest głównym węzłem, łączącym Lumiose z innymi miastami w całym regionie. Jednakże w tej chwili szybkie pociągi nie jeżdżą. Kawiarnia Bataille Po drugiej stronie ulicy jest Kawiarnia Bataille, która przyciąga tych, którzy są poważni w sprawach walk. Odwiedzający mogą zasięgnąć odpowiedniej porady u czterech Czarnych Pasów wzdłuż tylnej ściany. Jesienna Aleja Butik Poké Balli Butik Poké Balli oferuje specjalne Poké Balle. Jest to jedyne miejsce, gdzie Premier Balle i Luxury Balle mogą być zakupione indywidualnie. } | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} Najszybszym i najłatwiejszym sposobem stania się bardziej stylowym to zakup Premier Balli w tym samym czasie. Jak kupisz ponad 100 takich Balli, odwiedź Emporium Kamieni na Wiosennej Alei; jeśli facet sprzedający Mega Kamienie obniżył cenę do 10,000, to znak że twoja stylowość osiągnęła maksimum! Porozmawiaj z małą dziewczynką i odpowiedz Tak na jej pytanie. W nagrodę da ci losowo przedmiot, albo trzy e lub jeden . Możesz to zrobić raz dziennie. Kawiarnia Pokémon-Amie Kawiarnia Pokémon-Amie stoi po drugiej stronie ulicy, blisko Kawiarni Lysandre'a. To ulubione miejsce dla fanów Pokémon-Amie, choć mało jest interesujące tutaj. Restauracja Le Yeah Restauracjat Le Yeah to dwugwiazdkowa restauracja położona tuż obok Butiku Poké Balli. Żeby wejść i uczestniczyć w Rotacyjnej i Potrójnej Walce, należy zapłacić 15,000. Perfekcyjna nagroda to 20 . Sokowy Shoppe można znaleźć tuż obok Restauracji Le Yeah. Ten sklep oferuje swoją specjalność: soki zrobione z Jagód. Człowiek po lewej sprzedaje gotowe napoje, które mają różne działania, od powiększenia poziomu do szczęścia. Pani po prawej będzie sprzedawać zamówiony sok poprzez zmieszanie dwóch Jagód; sok zrobiony z dwóch Jagód o różnych kolorach daje różne rezultaty. Soków nie można zachować na później, więc muszą być podane dla Pokémonów natychmiastowo. Sok może być kupiony/zmieszany raz dziennie. |} Czerwona Uliczka Nieobsadzony Sklep Na razie nie ma nic w tym nieobsadzonym budynku, ale właściciel uważa że ktoś już zaczął go wynajmować i wkrótce się przenosi... Sushi High Rollera jest położony na północnej uliczce, między Północnym Centrum Pokémonów a Czerwonym Placem. Jako że jest to najbardziej ekskluzywna ze wszystkich czterech restauracji, możesz do niej wejść tylko, jak będziesz Mistrzem i podniesiesz swój styl. Żeby wejść, zapłać 500,000, a potem możesz uczestniczyć w Podwójnych, Potrójnych, i Rotacyjnych Walkach. Idealna nagroda to 25 . Zimowa Aleja Restauracja Le Wow Restauracja Le Wow to trzygwiazdkowa restauracja po zachodniej stronie Zimowej Alei. Jest czynna tylko dla tych, którzy stali się Mistrzem, a wejście kosztuje 100,000. Odwiedzający mogą uczestniczyć w Podwójnych, Potrójnych, i Rotacyjnych Walkach. Idealna nagroda to 25 . Kawiarnia Kizuna Raczej nie ma nic ciekawego w Kawiarni Kizuna, ale tutejsi ludzie lubią rozmawiać o przyjaźni między nimi a ich Pokémonami. Żółta Uliczka Dom Trevora Jeden z tutejszych apartamentów należy do rodziny Trevora. Porozmawiaj z jego siostrą-Asem Trenerek-, by się dowiedzieć iż ich rodzice podróżują po świecie i trenują swoje Pokémony. Pani Naukowiec obecna tu jest zainteresowana Pokémonem znającym ; pokaż jej takiego, a otrzymasz od niej . Zielona Uliczka Kawiarnia Cyclone Kawiarnia Cyclone ma dla ciebie kilka okazji byś mógł spotkać kilku patronów, łącznie starego poetę, adeptkę w przebraniu, oraz biednego szukającego kogoś kto by go wyczesał. Letnia Aleja Centrum Loto-ID Odwiedź codziennie, by pobrać losowy numerek Loto Biletu. Jeśli wynik pasuje do Numeru ID któregokolwiek z twoich Pokémonów, wygrasz nagrodę! Kawiarnia Rouleau Kawiarnia Rouleau to miejsce dla entuzjastów jazdy na rolkach. Pogadaj ze skaterem w tyle, by się nauczyć jak wykonać trik 360. By to zrobić, obróć Control Stick kiedy zeskakujesz z poprzeczki. Kawiarnia Gallant Nie ma nic ciekawego w Kawiarni Gallant. Jedyna ciekawa rzecz jest to, że tutejsi pracownicy to mężczyźni. Jest to podobno popularna kawiarni wśród kobiet w Kalos. Prasa Lumiose Prasa Lumiose znajduje się tuż obok Centrum Loto-ID. Porozmawiaj ze siostrą Violi, Alexą, by dowiedzieć się więcej o różnych miejscach w mieście. Nawet zaoferuje ci zabranie cię to wyznaczonego miejsce i to za friko, co bije taksówkę na głowę! Kategoria:Solucja do X i Y